Dai no Koi
by Mitsukimaru
Summary: Mitsuki deberá fingir ser el Novio de Shinki a escondidas de su verdadero novio Boruto. El chico insensible sólo necesita su ayuda, hasta que descubre la gran persona que es el hijo de Orochimaru. [MitsuShinki & MitsuBoru]
:-:-Dai no Koi-:-:

:-:-:-:

Mitsuki pudo percibir el olor de boruto envolviendo el ambiente. El hijo del séptimo llegaba cinco minutos tarde de nuevo. El Uzumaki se llevó una mano a la nuca e hizo acopio de su sonrisa de disculpas cuando llegaba tarde a cualquier sitio.

-. Gomennasai, Mitsuki...- El de cabello celeste claro se acercó al chico con una ceja alzada. Lo tomó por la chamarra y le plantó un beso el la mejilla, obteniendo por consiguiente el sonrojo del rubio.

-. No te disculpes, boruto. Cada uno es cómo es. Ahora entremos, la cena está lista.- Desde que Mitsuki y Boruto comenzaron a salir tras aprobar los exámenes chūnin, era usualmente normal verlos comer en la casa del primero. A Naruto al principio le costó un gran esfuerzo aceptar a Mitsuki como nuevo integrante de la familia, y aún más sabiendo que su consuegro sería orochimaru. Pero tras ver la felicidad de su hijo y la aprobación de su esposa, la cosa se había calmado bastante. Hasta tal punto de llamarle honoríficamente "Mitsuki-San" y no con el molesto, «Mitsuki-Aparta tus manos de mi hijo».

Tras la cena, Boruto tuvo la iniciativa de ver una película. Mitsuki se acomodó en el sofá y el rubio se encargó de encender el reproductor de DVD y escoger la peli.

-. Mmm... Que tal «El shinobi que susurraba a los Kunais».-

-. La he visto cómo tres veces...

-. Vale... Pues... Este parece divertido «Dos Chūnin muy Genin».- Mitsuki negó a lo que el rubio suspiró.-. Eres difícil de convencer...

El de ojos amarillentos le mostró su lengua, fingiendo estar ofendido.- Simplemente no me gusta la comedia. Soy más de Acción.- Boruto rodó los ojos, al parecer su novio no tenía suficiente acción en la vida cotidiana.

-. Ni para ti, ni para mi. «Shurikens War: La venganza de Obito Wan Shinobi»...- El serpentino no pudo evitar complacer a su chico. Esa peli era un rollo de galaxias y naves que no le gustaba. Pero si hacía feliz a boruto, quién era él para matar su ilusión.

Durante el transcurso de la película, Boruto había acomodado su cabeza en el pecho de Mitsuki, y este comenzó a acariciar su cabello. El ambiente tan relajado y confortable hizo mella en el cansancio que Boruto había acumulado tras su misión de rango A. Comenzó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos hasta que completamente se quedó dormido en el pecho de su novio.

Mitsuki se dió cuenta de este hecho, y como no tenía intención de ver la película sólo, llevó a Boruto hasta su habitación. Lo despojó de su chamarra y para que durmiera más cómodo lo dejó en ropa interior. Le encantaba acariciar la piel desnuda de su novio, era increíblemente suave. Comparable al pelaje de un gato.

«Toc, Toc...»

¿Quien llamaba a la puerta tan tarde?. Extrañado fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al ver al chico insensible de Sunagakure de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared. No pudo evitar pensar que el joven dotaba de un atractivo bastante potente, y más aún con la luz lunar acariciándole el rostro.

-. Tú eres Shinki de Sunagakure, ¿Que se te ofrece?.- El chico plantado en la puerta no se dignó a mover un músculo.- Oye... ¿Te ocurre algo?.- Mitsuki avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara.

-. Necesito tu ayuda .- El muchacho irguió su cabeza y miró al serpentino a los ojos. Ningún tipo de sentimiento mostraba el rostro del muchacho, tan frío que Mitsuki sintió ganas de transmitirle un poco de calor.

-. Si está a mi alcance te ayudaré sin problemas.

-. Necesito que fingas ser mi novio en la boda del Kazekage.- Mitsuki retrocedió un poco sorprendido.

-. Pero... ¿Por qué yo?...

-. Eres guapo, amable y fuerte. Son las tres características que necesito para ganar mi apuesta. No acepto un no por respuesta. Mañana te vendré a buscar y hablaremos sobre algunos términos que deberás cumplir... Adiós.- El chico se marchó antes de que Mitsuki diera su respuesta. Ahora si que estaba metido en un buen lío. Haber, se sentía un poco halagado de que ese chico tan... Mejor no decirlo... Pensara en él como primer candidato. Pero no podía ejercer cómo su novio. Si se enteraba Boruto estaba acabado.

-. Maldición...-

:-:-:-:

Cuando Boruto regresó a su casa, Mitsuki le dio vueltas al asunto de anoche. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero la idea no le desagrada totalmente. Y en el caso de que Boruto se enterase simplemente le diría la verdad. Tampoco era tan malo ayudar a un aliado de Konoha.

«Toc, Toc...»

Mitsuki reconoció el olor del chico desde su posición, era un olor bastante masculino. Abrió la puerta, encontrando al chico en la misma postura que ayer.

-. Sobre lo de ayer, he decidido ayudarte...

-. Que yo sepa no te di opciones a elegir.- Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Mitsuki, aquel chico era bastante duro y certero. Le vendría bien una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

-. Cómo digas. Quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo, desde cómo deberíamos actuar hasta el nombre de la persona con la que apostate.- El castaño lo miró impasible y entró en la casa del serpentino sin permiso.

Mitsuki lo siguió hasta el salón, dónde el castaño paró justo en el centro.

-. Araya, Yodo y yo hemos apostado. Actuaremos cómo si fuéramos novios. Adiós.- Mitsuki miró al chico como si este le estuviera gastando una broma. Antes de que el chico se marchase lo tomó por el brazo.

-. Eso no es una respuesta factible.- El castaño desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, para sorpresa del serpentino. El repentino contacto con el hijo de orochimaru había roto la coraza del castaño, cuyo sonrojo se podía comparar con un tomate.

-. Pervertido.- Susurró Shinki.


End file.
